you stole me, my forbidden lover
by my sweet feathered angel
Summary: five girl friends will face a hazardos sitution which will led to peaceful ending after running down a river of blood and hate.
1. the profile

**You stole me, my forbidden lover**

Note: profile of the best friends, enjoy!

Profile:

Name: Shana brown

Age: 19

Origin: U.S, California

Hair: black

Eyes: light brown

Name: Alex Taylor

Age: 20

Origin: U.S, New York

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: dark brown

Name: Lisa Clark

Age: 20

Origin: Canada

Hair: platinum blonde

Eyes: light blue

##

Name: Eva Jones

Origin: U.S, California

Age: 20

Hair: red

Eyes: light green

##

Name: pearl Anderson

Origin: U.S, California

Age: 20

Hair: strawberry blonde

Eyes: light blue

Name: Samantha Thomas

Age: 20

Origin: U.S, New York

Hair: black

Eyes: gray-blue color


	2. Chapter 1

**This will be the first chapter of this story. R&R. enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- the kidnapping **

**Pearl's POV-**

My best friends and I were at our home hanging out watching television and eating popcorn like we always did ever since we moved next door to each other. But then before we all knew it we heard the door open hitting the wall hard and some strange men entered, they were wearing black with silver helmets and a red cobra sign on the right of it.

"How do you dare to enter our house?" I yelled getting up and walking over, but not to close,

"Calm down misses we want you to come with us." A white ninja said coming toward me,

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Eva asked coming by my side crossing her arms,

"I don't care who are they are, but they better leave before I kick their butts?" yelled Alex while her face was turning red, but before the ninja could speak some men entered the house from the windows. They wear different from the other men I wonder who's the leader.

"G.I Joe, what a surprise for you to come." The white ninja said and you could tell he was smirking,

"Leave them alone Storm Shadow." The red head said to the ninja,

"Who are you all of you!" yelled a scared Shana

"Wait a second I know you," I said pointing to the Ninja who stared at me,

"You're Storm Shadow and you work for Cobra." I said angrily,

"So you remember me Pearl," he said and what I saw he was smirking evilly under his mask and before I knew it, he grabbed my hand and carried me to a ship that was outside, when we reached there, I felt lightheaded and fainted falling to the hard metal floor.

**Eva's POV:**

"PEARL!" I shouted falling to the ground crying.

"Eva, don't worry we are going to bring her back. Snake eyes, Heavy Duty, Scarlett, go find her. While all of you I want you to follow me please." A handsome man said while helping me stand and I could feel a blush around my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Cobra, a kiss, and code names**

**Enjoy R&R!**

**Pearl's POV-**

I woke up to see that I was sleeping on a white bed in a lap room. But how, and why?

Suddenly the door opened and three men entered the first one was a doctor and the other was Storm Shadow, but the one that scared me was Cobra Commander.

"C-Command-der." I whispered while tears ran down my cheeks.

"You still remember me, Miss Pearl." Cobra smirked.

"Don't worry Miss we don't want to hurt you." My kidnapper said trying to comfort me but I can't and how on the earth can I.

The doctor came to me and gave me some papers, it was about me and I mean everything about me.

I looked up at Cobra and Storm Shadow while both of them where staring at me like I was fresh meat.

"Pearl, you need rest." Storm Shadow said whispering in my ears where I felt his warm breath against my skin that made me blush.

_"No way I must not show him that I love him, cause I can't forget the past." _Before I was able to say anything Storm Shadow kissed my lips hard where I could feel his teeth through his skin and he closed his magical eyes of his.

_"He's enjoying it, so he is in love with me."_ I thought trying to get out of his strong grasp, and I noticed Cobra was staring at us laughed.

"Good job Storm Shadow you can take her to your quarters." He said,

Storm Shadow looked at me and I felt it would be more safe to stay in here, but my head had a mind of it's own moment and I nodded. He smiled a little bit but I felt my head hurt and everything became black.

**Joes Headquarters-**

**Eva's POV-**

"So how about you join us and we can save your friend and stop Cobra?" Duke asked,

"I don't know." I said not comforatable with the idea of stopping the most evil man on the planet,

"I think it will be a good idea." Lisa said excited,

"It'll be fun, I can kick their hard butts so hard aspecially Storm Shadow's." Alex said smirking evilly,

"It's okay but we must return Pearl before Cobra will hurt her." said Shana looking worried about Pearl.

"Come on Eva we will get revenge and return Pearl back." Alex whispered in my ear, so I thought about it for a second and replied my answer,

"I accept your offer Duke," I said,

"Good, now we need to give you code names." said Heavy Duty,

"Okay, Shana will be Sunburn." Duke said placing a necklace with some dog tags on it,

"Nice one, I like it." Shana said jumping with excitment admireing the necklace.

"Alex will be Kitty Hawk." Duke said giving her dog tags,

"I love it, it suits me." Alex smirked,

"Lisa will be Snow Storm," Duke siad giving her some dog tags,

"Cool, I love snow and storms too." Lisa said happily,

"While you Eva you will be Spring Time" He said putting the necklace around my neck and we just stared at eachother until the girls started doing whistling and I just gave them a glare and they shut up,

"I love it thanks sir. Um Sir what about Pearl would she join you like what we did." I asked hopefull,

"Not a problem she will join us cause she needs you and needs our help, but just remember fighting Cobra will be dangerous for you and everyone else so be careful." General Hawk said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"And we will send you to your job, also Alex and Shana will be taught by Heavy Duty, Eva with Scarlett, and Lisa with Snake Eyes to make your skills better." Duke said while we went with our groups.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**: showing love and a dinner

**Enjoy R&R!**

**Last time:**

**Pearl founded herself in cobra's lap room a doc, storm shadow and cobra entered and they gave her papers written on it everything about her. She was scared but storm shadow tried to calm her down but she haven't so he kissed her hard showing her that he loves her but haven't knew that she loved him since there first met while with the girls they joined the Joes but the love god through his love arrows at duke and Eva. So let us begin!**

**Pearl's POV:**

**I wake up again in a different room but a real room not a room full of scary objects and mad doctor's experiments. I wanted to get out from this place cause I hate cobra and everyone who works for cobra so I tried to get off the bed not seeing storm shadow sitting beside me**

"**Where do you think your self is going, pearl" storm said grasping my shoulder I started crying but I didn't knew why I did it but I turned and I cried on storm's chest**

"**Pearl… don't cry there is nothing to cry about it" holding my face and cleaning the tears gently which reminded me of my mom**

"**I want… t-to g-go h-home" I was terrified that he will hit me or do bad thing to me but I was surprised that he smiled and hugged me**

"**No pearl, you can't cobra won't let you he will hurt you so bad" he said playing with my hair**

"**Storm shadow why are you very kind with me" I asked getting away from him but that smile turned into smirk. He came to me and whispered in my ears his breath made me feel like I am flying in the sky**

"**Cause…I love you, that's why Akemi" he finished it and kissed me hard and pulled me to his muscled body**

"**Storm shadow…I-I" he cut me off by holding me in bridle style and putted me on the bed again and he lie beside me pulling me to him**

"**Storm shadow" I whispered shyly **

"**Yes akemi" he said while rubbing my back **

"**I want to tell you that…I loved you since the first time we met but you killed my family which I-I c-can't…"he cut me off by kiss me, which made me cries**

"**no I don't want you my love to be sad and I knew that you won't forgive me but your parents were the responsible of their death, if they collaborated with us they will be living. And you must be glad that cobra lifted you alive" he cleaned my tears and made me look in his dark eyes which, made me blush I smiled a little bit. And I putted my hand on his cheek but he kissed my hand, and pulled me to his face, and asked me**

"**Pearl, my akemi can you take my mask off"**

"**Y-yes I-I can" I said 'c'mon girl you can do it remember you love him and you wished to see his face under his infamous mask' my head talked to me**

**I started taking his mask gently when it was off I was surprised he had a beautiful face, I was staring at his magical brown eyes while he stared at my light blue eyes until I felt my stomach started hurting me**

"**Hungry, aren't you?" he said while a smile drawn on his Japanese face**

"**y-yes" I answered him shyly**

**He smiled and said, "Our dinner will be here in 5 minutes, is it okay akemi?"**

"**Not a problem, sto-" he cut me off**

"**No call me Tommy," he said while I looked at him and I nodded and smiled as well as him. Suddenly the door was knocked and Tommy get off from bed and opened the door. He talked to the man who brought the dinner and he closed the door and brought the dinner on the Japanese table, which was on the floor. He looked at me and smiled and I returned the smile.**

**Info: akemi means** Japanese name meaning "bright beauty."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four: a little talking

Pearl's POV:

"Tommy…" I said looking at the window

"Yes, akemi." He responded and pushed me tighter to him.

"what will be happening" I asked and turned to face my lover.

"uhhhhhhh, you know you should never think about it for a while." He said and kissed my forehead

"Tommy…I'm not comfortable with cobra, he scary me a lot and I must know what happened to my sisters." I said and pulled away the balconies.

"uhhhhhhhhhhh, listen your friends are fine and don't worry about them, and cobra won't hurt you unless if disobeyed him. Beside, your with me and I would never leave you" he returned the balconies on us again, he turned my face to his and kissed my lips softly.

"sleep akemi you need to rest, tomorrow will be a different day" he whispered in my ears and turned the light off.

"Night, baby" I said and kissed his chest, but a strong hand pushed me hard to his chest.

"Tommy, wanna b-breath" I said hardly

"hahaha, okay" he took off his hand

"omg, this is amazing" i said while i was rubbing his big chest

"really? I thought you weren-" he said amazed

Storm shadow's pov:

"really? I thought you weren-" I was cut off by pearl. she was asleep on my exposed chest. 'haha she must be interested in muscled chests. Tomorrow I will ask her.' Then I hugged her and I closed my eyes.

…

At duke's quarters:

Eva's pov:

"Duke…I-I- I l-love y-you" I said and I can barley feel I'm blushing dark red then i hugged duke tightly

"uhhhhhhhh…Eva… I love you too" he said then kissed my lips and both of us smiled. duke hold me and laid me on a qween bed. he started taking off his shoes, and cloths. untell he is topless only with his shikkny pants.

"duke..." i looked at him

"yes,eva " he said and laid down beside me

"about being in g.i joe it's a big houner to me"

"it's great to me too to be working with such beautiful lady like"

"awww, duk-"

"please call me conrad"

i nodded i felt sleep and every thing became block.

Tatata!

Me: yay ! I finished it

Storm: wow but thanks to your baby sister she made you late

Pearl: why you should make her remember

Storm: I'm sry

Me: it's okay and SOMEONE IS IN LOVE!

Storm, pearl, Eva, duke(together they yell): HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, COME BACK HERE

Storm: I can't believe a 14 and 4 months girl beats ME

Pearl: she is 14

Storm: ya you did not know

Eva and duke: isn't she younger for writing romance stories


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Storm shadow's pov:**

"**Pearl, wake up…sweet heart" I started shaking her**

"**Mmm"**

"**Wake up, we have a meeting" I shake her more**

"**Mmmmmmmmmm…stop I donna wanna go to meet them," she answered**

"**Oh really, and I thought that you would join me but it seems I will visit the girls alone." I smirked**

"**WHAT!" she yelled, "Who said I'm not awaked, I will visit them right now,"**

"**Aha, yea but in this look, they will run away" I laughed**

"**Hey, I was just excited" she pouted**

"**oh, just excited" I joked**

"**Stop, there is no time just to argue" she said, "We need to go, hurry"**

"**Okay, just calm down. First, you must change your outfits. Then we will go to the meeting"**

"**Crap, must we, I mean you go to meet cobra while I go to meet my friends, see simple" she said while she put the last piece.**

"**What an option but there is an important issue we need to speak." I lied**

"**R-really, Tommy, if it were like this I will meet cobra."**

**Meanwhile at g.i joe hideout:**

"**Cobra is moving," Scarlett said**

"**It must be there next move," said general hawk **

"**Then, what are we waiting for lets go kick their hard butts," said kitty hawk, "I want to know how much strong they are"**

"**kitty hawk, it's dangerous for all of you to go" commanded duke**

"**But-but, oh man" pouted kitty hawk**

"**Duke, is right what if it was a trap," suggested springtime. **

"**Plus don't forget that cobra wants you, he failed at first but no one know what will happens next" said Scarlett**

"**Guess you're right, we must stay here, we will put you and ourselves in dangers" said sunburn**

"**But what if it was a trap to make you go and we stay while you're out they come and kidnap us." Snowstorm said.**

"**I have an idea," tunnel rat smirked.**

**Everyone looked at tunnel rat with widen eyes and open mouths.**

"**Hey, we are you staring at me like that"**

"**Cause, you tunnel rat had a…a…idea" laughed kittyhawk.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be interesting and sunburn is Shana, kittyhawk is Alex, snowstorm is Liza and finally springtime is Eva.**


	7. Chapter 6

You stole me, my forbidden lover:

Chapter 5: the request

A/n: sorry guys but I was super busy, and I will try finish this story this month. Now back to the story.R&R

It is a hard situation, may be a trap or not. It is difficult to choose the right option but they must choose what their hearts say. The Joes are in a bad mood while cobra is in a happy mood. Storm shadow is ready to tell pearl a secret, which was dig under fire and blood.

Storm shadow's pov:

I can see the happiness sparking from her eyes. I stared at her, and took steps forward. I put my hands on her shoulders making her looking directly to my eyes. She was confused but I gave a warmly smile to cheer her up.

"Pearl…I want to tell you a secret I've wanted to tell but I didn't got a chance to"

"Tommy it's okay, you can say, if this makes you better," she replayed with a sweet smile and I returned the smile. I took a long breath and asked her "my sweetheart…can you close your eyes for moments"

She looked worried but she nodded and closed her magical eyes. This is the moment I waited for, I opened the small box that contained a secret was stored for long time.

Pearl's pov:

I was worried from what Tommy had said, but I obeyed. Suddenly I felt something cold and a little bit heavy on my finger. I knew what that means and of course, I will accept, beside my tears run down on cheeks. Why not every woman wants this moment, she would cry from happiness like I did. Then I heard him "you can open your magical eyes". I opened them and he was crying too, I smiled and replayed, "Tommy…I love you". He nodded and took my both hands and asked, "Pearl, will you marry me". I smiled shyly and I answered him "Tommy…thank you". "Pearl, please tell me" he said in a tone as if this is the end of the world. I laughed and kissed his lips, "I will be happy to marry you". He returned the kiss harder and hugged me tight. 'I can't wait to tell my girlfriends about this' my head said.

**I hope you liked it, next chapter will be about the Joes. Goodbye! **


End file.
